True Meanings of Discovery
by StupendousSavy101
Summary: Bella,Alice,and Rosalie are off to college.Alice's older brother,Emmett's gonna be there too,along with his best friends,Edward and Jasper.Will they all find love and have a true college experience? All Human,Review!
1. Realization

Chapter 1

It was a cold and windy night in North Carolina,colder than it usually was. Alice,Rosalie,and I all walked-arms linked-through the streets of our town and down towards the local bookstore. Where we lived was such a small town,the bookstore was usually the best place for kids our age to hang out. We stepped inside and took our coats off,hanging them on the coat rack by the door before continuing inside and to the back where our usual table was waiting for us.

"Oooo,Bella look,the new issue of Vogue is here!" Alice squealed,grabbing her favorite fashion magazine before settling into one of the large armchairs that surrounded the table.

"Thats great Alice" I said nonchalantly before picking up the book i'd been reading the night before. The title was printed clearly on the cover. I'd read _Wuthering Heights_ about a million times,but it never quite got old to me. I sat down into an armchair myself and cracked open the book,its pages fragile beneath my fingertips. Rosalie sighed and sat down as well,picking up her new issue of Seventeen. I glanced at Rosalie and Alice and realized that soon enough the three of us would be off to college together. Memories flashbacked in my head,replaying over and over again. I could still remember the first day that the 3 of us had met.

(Flashback)

_"Okay kids,its time to go outside and play for recess. I'll see you when you come back in" my kindergarten teacher,Mrs.Smith,had said beore letting us all out on the playground. I went to go sit on the edge of the basketball court where I usually sat,by myself. The new girl who had just come into my class that day came over to me and introduced herself._

_"Hi there,I'm Alice" she had said,smiling warmly at me._

_"Hi,i'm Bella" I'd said back shyly._

_Alice had turned her head to look to the right of us and called over this blonde girl in my class named Rosalie._

_"There you are Alice,I didn't know where you went" Rosalie had said,holding a baseball in her hands. She looked at me then and then spoke again, "Hi Bella. Do you want to play catch with me and Alice?" she'd asked. _

_I shook my head yes and the three of us went out into the field and threw the baseball back and forth,giggling the whole time.By the end of the day,we were friends,and by the end of the week,we were best friends forever._

_(End Flashback)_

"Bella? Earth to Bella" Alice said jokingly,looking at me over the top of her issue of Vogue. Her tiny body looked like it was being swallowed by the huge armchair she sat in.

"Oh,sorry alice. I was just remembering the first day we all met in kindergarten" I answered,smiling at the memory.

"Wow,that seems like such a long time ago. Its hard to imagine that in less than 2 weeks,we're gonna be off to college all the way in Seattle" Rosalie answered,setting down her magazine.

"Well theres not to much to worry about. Emmett's gonna be there" Alice reassured us. Emmett was Alice's older brother and he was going to the same college as us. Rosalie blushed at his name because Alice and I both knew she had a huge crush on him. "Oh,and his friends Jasper and Edward are going too" she added. She kept her face calm as she said Jasper's name,even though I knew and Rosalie knew that Alice had liked Japser for a long time too. I had met both Jasper and Emmett,but i'd never met Edward before. The way Alice decribed him, he seemed like he was fairly nice and acted like a true gentleman.

"But still,just the thought of being so far away from home,its kind of scary" I added,setting my book down and sitting on the edge of the armchair so I could tlak to Rosalie and alice over the loud chatter coming from the coffee counter of the bookstore.

"But Bella,we're gonna have so much fun. We'll go to amazing party's and the malls less than an hour away from the college. My mom and dad are having my porsche and rose's convertible shipped over. It'll be so much fun!" Alise said,positibley jumping up and down in her chair form excitement.

I thought about what she'd just said. _Great,shopping,and party's_ I thought dreerily to myself. but then I remembered that i'd be with my two friends and I was okay. "But what about Renee you guys?"

"Bella,your mother is a gorwn adult,let her take care of herself" Rosalie assured me. I was worried about my mother. She'd been through a lot lately. My mother,Renee had married my father,Charlie at an early age. We lived in a small town called Forks,Washington that I couldn't even remember. My mom got bored with the small town life there. It was dreery and there was nothing to do so she packed her and my things and took me with her to Florida.We lived there for about a year before she met a very nice man named Phil who played baseball. They "fell in love" and got engaged. My mother was engaged to Phil for two years before she couldn't take his constant traveling anymore. she broke off the engagement and we moved to a nice beach front condo. Eventually,like all things,my mom got bored with the constant heat of Florida and the mosquitoes and everything. We packed up our things and moved to North Carolina and moved into another small town. Ironic how my mom hated small towns. But she found this one quite quaint and decided it would be a perfect place to live. Of course,by the time we moved here, I was only around 6 or 7. Then she enrolled me in school and I met Rose and alice. From there,my life improved and here I found myself.

"I just remembered you guys,my dad still lives in Forks. Its only like 2 hours away from Seatlle. I could go and visit Charlie while i'm at college" I said enthusiastically. I hadn't seen my dad in over 4 years and I missed him. We would write letters to eachother and E-Mail but it just wasn't the same as seeing him.

"Well now we all have something to look forward to" alice said happily before picking up her magazine again and pouring over the pages. Rosalie did the same and I picked up my book. after a while,the three of us got bored and decided to go to the coffee counter to get some drinks. i got my usual ice Frappucino and Rosalie and Alice both got Chai tea. We took our drinks to go and went to leave,piling into Alice' car before driving back to Rosalie's apartment. Alice and I were sleeping over that night and on our way to her apartment,we stopped at the only Publix in town and bought a bunch of sleepover goodies. By the time we got to Rose's place,it was almost 10:00 at night. The three of us walked in the door and flipped on the lights. The living room was neat and clean and there were three small air matresses on the floor in front of the plasma screen. Rosalie's parents had died a few years ago when she was 13. Her mother developed cancer and her father had committed suicide afterwards. Her parents had left her with a lot of money and she was able to get herself a very nice apartment in town close to Alice and I. We all went into the kitchen and set our bags of goodies down. We popped a big bowl of popcorn and threw some Junior Mints in to make the best sleepover combination **(A/N:Its true,Junior Mints and Popcorn are the most amazing combinaiton. its really yummy) ** Alice,Rosalie,and i got changed into our pajama's,alice looking dissaprovingly at the sweats that i wore to bed and then we settled in front of the plasma screen. rosalie popped in a DVD and the movie Juno came on. We laughed,we cried,and we threw popcorn at eachother. it was a lot of fn. before long,the three of us dozed off,undoubtedly all dreaming about going off to college and how it was going to change our lives forever.

**(A/N: Well,this is the first chapter of my new story. I'm sorry it doesnt take place in Florida,or Arizone or even Forks,but it will,later on. I may not have enough time to update on this story and my other sotry. but you should definitley review on both. So get to it,Review like you've never reviewed before! D**

**-Savannah)**


	2. College arrival

Chapter 2

**Emmetts POV**

I pulled up to the large school in my jeep,my stereo blasting as loudly as it could go. I pulled the car into a parking space and turned of the engine,the music stopping in the middle of a verse. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and flipped it opne. It said I had 20 missed calls. "Alice" I muttered to myself under my breath. I hit the call button and waited patiently while the phone rang. On the 4th ring a clear,soprano voice picked up.

"Hello?" said a slightly aggitated alice.

"Hey sis,its Emmett" I said into the phone. I pushed my overlarge,muscled body out of the jeep and around to the back seat where all my belongings were in boxes.

"I know. Your name showed up on my phone. I called you like a million times. Why didn't you pick up?" Alice asked,the aggitation gone form her voice.

"Sorry! and to be exact,you called 20 times" I said jokingly before continuing, "I didn't answer because I had my stereo in the car really loud. I couldn't hear the phone ring" I answered.

"Well next time,don't blare your stereo so loudly. One of these days you gonna go deaf" Alice said calmly.

"Wait,what? I can't hear you!" I said playfully,pretending like I couldn't hear her.

"Hahaha,very funny" Alice said mockingly and then continued,"Well Bella,Rose,and I are almost to the dorms so we'll meet you out front"

"Well i'll see the three of you over here soon. And make sure Rosalie doesn't have to carry all her boxes herself,tell her i'll help her" I said sweetly,thinking of the beautiful blonde girl that Alice had as a friend. A cloud of unappropriate images flooded my head. I cleared my mind and then started unloading the Jeep. I carried a few boxes at a time up the stone stairs to the dorm building. I got to the elevator and pressed 4. Once the elevator got to my floor I went down the hall,took a few lefts and got to a door. I set a box down,reached into my pocket and was about to grab my key when the door opened. Standing in the doorway was my best friend Jasper.

"Hey man!" I said loudly,doing the familiar guy handshake. My other best friend,Edward,appeared behind Jasper. "Hey guys,how was your summer?"

"Way to long" Jasper muttered. He hadn't gotten to see Alice all summer like he'd hoped he would've gotten to.

"Sorry to hear that man,but hey,Alice,Bella,and Rose are almost here,so you'll get to see her soon" I said reassuringly.

"Bella? Who's that?" Edward asked cooly. I had totally forgotten that Edward had never had the pleasure of meeting Bella. She had always been busy whenever Edward would go with me anywhere with Alice or Rosalie.

"She's another one of my sisters insanely hot friends" I said. I loved bella,but it was more of a sisterly love. But it was true,Bella was beautiful,but it was a more modest type of beauty. Rosalie was simply the prettiest creature I had ever laid eyes on. There were a few times Rosalie and I had shared intimate moments. My mind flooded back to summer in California a few years back. Sunset on the beach,Rose and I walking down the beach,a tender kiss. But that had been as far as we'd gotten. There had been other kisses,but none as passionate. Rosalie and I truly had feelings for eachother,but we preffered to make them discreet,but hopefully college would change that.

Edwards grinned cockily, "How much do you wanna bet she swoons over me just like every other girl?" Edward said,overly confident. I never bet against Edward,girls always preffered him. They seemed to think he was amazingly handsome. I pulled a picture of Alice,Bella,and Rosalie from a few montsh ago out of my wallet and handed it to Edward.

"Bella's the one on the far right. With the dark brown hair and brown eyes" I said,pointing to Bella in the picture. It had been taken on a beach from a vacation in Florida. Bella,Rose,and Alice were all sitting on the hood of the jeep in the parking lot around sunset. The glow from the faint sun iluminated there faces,making Rosalie seem to sparkle. Bella,looked pretty magnificent too.

Jasper came over and looked at the picture over Edward's shoulder. He looked straight at Alice's pixie like face, "Wow,Alice looks amazing" Jasper said. I whacked him in the head,reminding him that was my sister.

Edward still hadn't spoken. I waved my hand in front of his face and taking the picture back and slipping it into my wallet. "She's...pretty" Edward said,stumbling with his words. I smirked at him knowing he was having a hard time keeping his cool.

"Pshhh,forget her swooning over you,your swooning over _her_" I said teasingly,knowing already that Edward thought Bella was hot.

"Shut up,you know me better than that. Sure,I mean,she's beautiful but I haven't even met her yet. But i'm sure that when I do,she'll be like every other girl. Self-centered and not worth my time" Edward said,slowly regaining himself.

I shook my head and let out a small chuckle "Dude,you haven't met Bella. You don't know her like I do,she's different from other girls" I said.

"Whatever you say man" Edward said,turning around and taking some of his paintings out of a box and putting them up on the wall. Edward was an awesome artist,as well as a great musician. A few minutes later,my cellphone rang. I went to pick it up and the caller ID said Alice. I flipped the phone open and held it to my ear.

"Hello" I said,mouthing to Jasper that it was Alice. his face immediatley lit up.

"Hey,Bella,Rose,and I are at the dorms. If you wanna come over and bring Edward and Jasper to help us bring the boxes up to the room that would be great" alice said cooly,and then hung up.

"Well guys,lets go help the girls" I said after putting the phone back in my pocket. With thatmwe grabbed our coats and stepped out of the dorm and went to go see the girls.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as others. I've been pretty sick lately so I finally felt better enough to write at least one chapter. next chapter will be back in Bella's POV. So Review like you mean it!**

**-Savannah**


	3. Moving In

**Chapter 3**

"Hey,Bella,Rose,and I are at the dorms. If you wanna come over and bring Edward and Jasper to help us bring the boxes up to the room that would be great" Alice said into her phone as she got out of the new black Escalade SUV her parents had just bought her. **(A/N: I know there isn't an actual Escalade SUV in the Twilight series,but I figured they needed a big car if they were bringing all there stuff to college)** She stepped around back and opened the truck,revealing the large wall of cardboard boxes marked with our names on them. I walked nonchalantly over to her and started unloading boxes,one after the other. I took my boxes and set them to the side. Most of it was my room decorations,there was really only 3 boxes with my actual clothes in them,and they were marked with the words _Bella's Clothes_. Alice glanced over and saw the three boxes marked with those words and her mouth dropped open. "Bella,is that seriously all the clothes you brought?" she said,apparently shocked.

"Alice,there all the clothes I own" I said cooly as if it was no big deal.

"Its official,I am taking you shopping the first chance I get" she said,giving me one more dissaproving glance before going back to unloading all her boxes. I rolled my eyes once she wasn't looking. Alice was such a shopaholic. It was nice if I ever had a date or something,but sometimes it got tiresome. She would drag me and Rosalie all around the mall with her for hours,until our feet were screaming. Rosalie never really looked like she minded but I always made sure to get in a few complaints throughout the shopping trip.

"Alice,when are the guys getting here" Rosalie said from the side of the truck. She had been leaning there ever since we had pulled up. she insisted that emmett would take care pf her boxes for her and didn't need to worry about bringing them up to the dorm herself.

"There on there way Rose,calm down" Alice said,opening one of her boxes to check its contents. After making sure everything was there,she shut it and slid it next to her other 9 boxes of stuff. A few minutes later,I heard three male voices coming from behind us. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Emmett,Jasper,Edward!" she squealed and then ran over to the three guys approaching us. I recognized Emmett and Jasper,but the perosn I didn't know,was the impossibly handsome boy next to them. His hair was an amazing shade of bronze and his green eyes seemed to hypnotize me as he looked at me. I shook my head clear and went to set my last box down on the pavement before fixing my hair and walking over to the three guys.

"Hi Emmett,Hey Jasper" I said,greeting them warmly. emmett scooped me up in a tight hug and then I gave jasper a small hug. I walked over to the other boy and looked up at him through my eyelashes, "And you are?" I asked.

"I'm Edward,and you must be Bella" he said in a velevety voice. His mouth curled up into a very attractive crooked smile and then he looked up as Alice apprpoached.

"Hey big bro,Hi edward" she said before walking up to Jasper and hugging him, "Hi Jasper" she said,using her best seductress voice while I covered my mouth,stifling a giggle. I glanced over and Rosalie was already gesturing towards her boxes and flirting with Emmett,probably asking if he would carry them for her. She gently squeezed one of his muscled arms and he flexed "Showoff" I mumbled beneath my breath.

"Well Bella,Emmett and Jasper and I came to see if you girls needed help with your boxes" Edward said,interrupting my train of thoughts. I looked back up at him,studying his face again before answering.

"Sure, we'd love that" I said,trying to act as cool as I could.

"Well,let me be the first to offer my services" He answered before walking towards the truck,Emmett and Jasper following behind.

I walked casually behind Edward,trying to ignore my racing heart. His smile,his face,everything about him was so...perfect. He was like an angel,so radiant and handsome. I shook my head again,trying to get my thoughts back on track.The 6 of us crowded around the car and Emmett,Jasper,and Edward all helped unload more boxes and carry them to our dorm room. I was walking back around the side of the car with one of Alice's boxes in my arms when I tripped over another box laying on the ground. I closed my eyes,anticipating the contact with the gorund,but it never came. I opened my eyes again and found myself in the arms of edward. he was looking down at me with a crooked smile on his face.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked,standing me up right again and bending down to pick up the box i'd dropped.

I blushed a deep scarlet and then looked at him, "Yeah,i'm fine. That happens alot"

"Well then,I guess i'll have to be there to catch you when it does" He said,giving me a small wink before picking up two boxes and carrying them up towards the dorm.

Later that night,we were all settled in and thanks to the guys,all our stuff was unpacked and in place. Emmett hooked up cable for us and Jasper hooked up the internet. We were all just sitting on the small couch that had been delivered a few hours ago along with our other furniture like our beds and desk and everything.

"So girls,do you wanna order some pizza and hang out. or we could go off campus and see a movie" Emmett said,trying to suddely put his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. Rosalie herself,scooted a few inches closer to Emmett. Alice and Jasper sat awkwardly far away from eachother on the top bunk of the bunkbeds in our room. Edward and I had situated ourselves on the two beanbag chairs in the room and we both kept glancing at eachother every few minutes.

"I think we should just stay on campus for tonight. I'm exhausted" Alice said,looking over at Jasper and then moving closer to him on the bed. I don't know,but I could've sworn I saw Jasper smile a little bit.

"I agree,my arms feel like i've been dragging rocks up and down hills all day" Rosalie said. Emmett gave her an apologetic look and gently patted her arm.

"Well we have tons of movies in our room and a plsma screen tv,compliments of my parents" Edward said. The sound of his voice sent chills up my spine,but he didn't need ot know that.

I finally spoke up, "I like that idea" I gave Edward another meek glance before looking back up at Emmett.

"Well,i'll go pick out a movie and order some pizza. I'll give you guys a call when the pizza gets here" Emmett said,getting up off the couch and gesturing for edward and Jasper to follow him.

"See you later" Jasper and Edward called out before closing the dorm room dorr and leaving us alone to get ready.

**(AN: sorry its been a while since i've updated. I've been sick for the past week so I haven't wuite felt up to getting on the computer. Forgive me! I know this chapter was kinda boring,it was pretty much a filler. next chapter will be Bella,Rose,and Alice getting ready and going to hang out with the guys. who knows,maybe something romantic will happen. You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for all the reviews and keep it up!**

**-Savannah)**


	4. Getting to know eachother

**Chapter 4**

The second the guys walked out the door,Alice shut the door and dragged me into the bathroom. "Bella,you are gonna look so amazing that Edward won't be able to resist you" She said,as she sat me down on the toilet and pulled out her huge makeup bag.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Alice loved to play Barbie Bella and make me up all the time. "Aliceeee" I complained.

"Bella,don't you want Edward to adore you?" Alice asked,looking at me seriously.

_More than you will ever know,_ I thought to myself. "Yeah,I suppose your right" I gave an exasperated sigh and gave in.

First,Alice used a curling iron and made my hair into romantic curls that framed my face. Then,she took 20 more minutes and put make-up on me. After a while,she was finally done. "Oh wow Bella,you look amazing" she said,helping me up and pushing me in front of the mirror. I had to take a second glance. The make-up was suddle but brought out my best features. My hair was shiny and bouncy and enhanced the look.

"Whoa" I breathed.

"Edward won't be able to resist you now" Alice said,a smug smile spreading on her face. "But now we need to find you something to wear"

"Lets both do that" Rosalie said,entering the bathroom and looking at me,"Bella,you look fabulous!"

"Thanks Rose,now lets hurry up. The guys are probably getting impatient" I said,stepping back into our room.

"I think I have the perfect thing for you Bells" Alice said,pulling out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and laying them on the bed.

"My turn" Rose said as she rushed over to the closet. She switched on the closet light and quickly scanned through the clothes. "This" she said, "will go perfect." She set down a purple shirts with off the shoulder sleeves. She paired it with a tiny denim vest that was the same wash as the jeans. And she finished off the look with a pair of black boots and a small beaded purple necklace. "Now hurry up and get dressed" she said,thrusting the clothes into my arms and pushing me back into the bathroom. I changed into them quickly and walked out of the bathroom,spinning for them. Neither of them spoke and when I turned aorund to see why they had a look of shock on the faces.

"What?" I asked,hoping they thought it looked good.

"Bella,you should really see yourself. This isn't even a fancy date and you look amazing" Alice said,dragging me over to the mirror in the room. She wasn't lying. I did look pretty good. The skinny jeans showed off my legs,which I realized were long and beautiful. The purple shirt with the vest complimented my chest which Alice said Edward would appreciate. And the black boots that came almost to my knee finished off the look.

"Thanks you guys" I said,hugging them both.

"Enough thank you's"Rosalie finally said,grabbing her purse,"the guys are waiting,so lets get going" she said,leading the way out the room. I took one last glance at myself and then walked out of the room,switching off the light and shutting the door.

We walked slowly to the guys dorm and knocked on the door. Emmett greeted us warmly and welcomed us in. Edward and Jasper,who were lounging on the couch when we walked in,took one glance at us and stood up immediatley.

"Hey girls" Jasper said cooly,trying to keep his eyes off of Alice,who was wearing a mini skirt and black halter top that showed off her figure.

"Hey Rose. You look to sexy for us to just be hanging out and watching a movie" Emmett said,hitting on Rose again. She simply giggled,smiled and thanked him for the compliment.

"You know,I think Emmetts right. Maybe we should go to town and get pizza at the pizza parlor or maybe some ice cream instead" Edward said,walking over to me and giving me a small smile and a wink, "You definitley look way to pretty for us not to take you out and show the world" he added,still looking at me. I blushed and looked down,looking up at Edward through my long eyelashes.

"That sounds awesome" I said shyly,finally looking up at Edward fully.

"Well lets hit the town then" Emmett said,linking his arm through Rosalie's and heading out the door. Alice followed,accompanied by a starry eyed Jasper,and me and Edward took up the back.

"Bella,you really do look beautiful" he said,when the others were ahead of us. I blushed a deep scarlet and thanked him before following him out of the room.

Edwards POV

Jasper and I had been sitting on the couch discussing the events of the day while Emmett finished gelling his hair in the bathroom. A sudden knock on the door made us jump and Emmett finally stepped out of the bathroom. He rushed for the door and pulled it open,revealing Bella,Rosalie,and Alice standing there. Emmett welcomed them in and Jasper and I stood up.

"Hey girls" Jasper said,trying to keep his eyes off of Alice.

"Hey Rose,you look to sexy for us to just be hanging out and watching a movie" Emmett added,looking down at Rosalie and giving her a goofy smile. Roslaie laughed,smiled and then thanked him.

"You know,I think emmetts right.Maybe we should go to town and get pizza at the pizza parlor or ice cream instead" I finally came out and said,walking over to Bella. I gave her my signature smile and a wink. "You definitley look to pretty for us not to take you out and show the world" Bella blushed and looked down,still looking up at me through her lashes. _Gosh,_ I thought to myself,_ I love her blush. It just makes her look even prettier._

"That sounds awesome" Bella said,looking up at me and gazing at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well then lets hit the town" Emmett said,linking arms with Rosalie and walking out of the room,completley oblivious if we followed or not. He couldn't take his eyes off of Rose. Alice and Jasper were next,and he too,couldn't look away form Alice's small,pixie like body. Bella and I were the last to leave.

"Bella,you really do look beautiful" I finally came out and said. She blushed again,this time a deeper red and gave me a small thank you before we left the room.

We all managed to squeeze into Alice's Escalade. Rosalie and Emmett in the front,and Alice,Japser,Bella,and I squeezed into the back. I was smooshed up againtst Jasper and Bella,but I didn't care. Every few minutes,I would glance quickly over at Bella,catching her looking at me too. We would both smile and then look away. I had just met Bella that day,but already,she was the most beautiful girl i'd ever seen. Her brown eyes were filled with such depth,they were captivating. It took us 20 minutes,but we finally hit town. It was a small little town called Port Angeles.

"Emmett,why did we drive all this way,when we could've gone to places just like this in Seattle?" Alice asked,slightly annoyed at the long car ride.

"I don't know. This place just has such charm. Plus I heard a freshmen talking about it at Basketball practice the other day." Emmett said proudly,boldly grabbing Rosalie's hand. She didn't pull away.

"Whatever man" Jasper said,slyly sliding his arm around Alice's waist.

"Well while we're here,we may as well have fun. Theres an ice cream place down there,or we could go eat at that little Italian Resteraunt over there" I said.

"Lets go to the Italian place. I could go for a plate of spaghetti" Bella said,looking at me and smiling.

"Well you guys can go there,but the rest of us are gonna go get ice cream" Alice said,winking at Bella.

"Have fun" she said meakly, but I could hear the happiness beneath her tone.

"Well shall we go Bella" I said,casually taking Bella's hand. I sighed a sigh of relief when she didn't pull away,but just gripped my hand as well.

Inside the Italian Resteraunt it was cool and candle's flickered on every table. This was definitley a romantic atmosphere.

"Hello,I'm Tanya and i'll be your waitress for today. How many?" A pretty blonde girl said,menu's in her hand.

"Table for 2 please" I said,following the girl as she led us to a small table in the middle of the resteraunt.

"Here are your menu's. I'll give you a few moments to look them over and decide what you want to eat. while you do that,can i get you soemthing to drink?" she asked politley. I noticed how she kept looking at me and giving Bella rude looks when she wasn't looking.

"I'll have a Pepsi,and what will you have bella,_dear_" I said,putting emphasis on the word dear.

"Oh,well i'll just have a sweet tea" Bella said,looking up from the menu.

"Okay,i'll be back in a moment" she said,she rushed back into the kitchen.

"What was with the whole Dear thing?" Bella asked,a confused look coming over her face. I don't know if she realized it,but she was adorable when she was confused.

"Oh,the waitress was giving you dirty looks. That was just something to make her mad so she'd leave us alone" I said,smiling at Bella and then taking her hand over the table.

"Oh,I see" she said,looking down at our entertwined hands and smiling. Her brown eyes danced in the candlelight and her face was flawless. Her beauty honestly took my breath away. Just then,the waitress came back with our drinks. She set them down on the table and then pulled out a notepad.

"Have you decided what you would like to eat?" she asked. I guessed she had regained herself in the kitchen and now was acting like a nice person again.

"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs." Bella said,handing her menu to Tanya.

"I'll have the same" I said,handing up my menu as well. Tanya jotted those things down and then smiled at us.

"Okay,i'll have your order ready soon" she said,and then she was gone again.

I squeezed Bella's hand and gave her another crooked smile and said,"So Bella,tell me about yourself"

**A/N: Sorry to just leave this chapter there,but my hands are starting to cramp up. I'm really,really,really,really,really, sorry for the super late update,but i've been pretty busy lately. I'm stillm really sick and have tons of homeworkd. Don't blame me,blame my teahers. I;m not sure what the next chapter will be about,so you'll have to wait and see. But in the meantime,Review like your life depended on it!**

**-Savannah**


	5. Lunch?

**(A/N: Okay,so,i'm just gonna skip through the rest of the date to the part where Edwards returning Bella to her dorm room. I know,some of you may wanna hear about the date,but i've been REALLY busy lately with homework,chorus rehearsals,National Junior Honor Society,and all sorts of stuff so I don't have a lot of time to write about everything. I apologize greatly,and I hope you still enjoy the story**

**Oh,and I've been forgetting to do this but I guess i have to say that I dont own Twilight,or any of its characters. They all belong to the wonderful stephenie meyer)**

**Chapter 5**

Edward walked me slowly back to my dorm building. It was after 11,so he couldn't come in the room,but he could leave me at the door. As we walked,he casually took my hand and I gripped his hand a little to let him know that it was okay. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. I blushed and looked away shyly,and he chuckled to himself.

"Whats so funny?" I asked,looking back up at him and I had to remind myself to breathe. I hadn't known him very long but he was still very handsome. His hair hung perfectly around his face and his green eyes were so piercing. He was breathtaking.

"Nothing,I just like it when you blush" He admitted,running his free hand through his hair.

"Oh,well,thank you" I said shyly,concentrating on walking without tripping. We reached the dorm building and he opened the door for me like a true gentleman and led me up the stairs and down the hall to my room.

"Well,I guess this is where we part" He said,a small look of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah,I guess so" I said,glancing down at my feet and back up at him. Against my own will,I pulled my hand away from his and put it on the doorknob to my room.

"Well,i'll see you later? Oh,and thanks for having dinner with me" he said,turning to leave and pausing. "Wait,I forgot something" he turned back around and planted a small kiss on my lips. It only lasted a few moments,but it was the best kiss i'd ever had. "Night Bella"

I regained myself after a minute and looked at him, "Goodnight Edward" I said before opening the door to my room and going inside. Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the couch casually watching tv and looked up when I walked in.

"Bella! How was dinner with Edward" she said,smiling slyly at me. After Edward and I had finished dinner,we had never gone and joined the rest of the group at the ice cream parlor. We roamed the streets of Port Angeles and visited the bookstore and everything.

"It was fine" I said,smiling innocently.

"Oh please Bella,cut the innocent act,we know he kissed you" Rosalie finally blurted out.

"How'd you guys know?" I asked

"We were looking through the peephole through the door" Alice said perkily.

I gave them each a sarcastic look that said "You should be ashamed of yourself" and then joined them on the couch.

Alice was practicaly bouncing up and down on the couch by the time she finally came out and said something. "So was he a good kisser?" she asked.

"I don't really know alice. it was just a peck,it wasn't like a make-out" I said,remembering the feel of his soft lips on mine. I secretly wished it had been more but knew this was really only kinda the first date.

"Very true,but whenever he does make-out with you,you'll tell us won't you?" Alice asked,giving me a look that said if I didn't tell her that she'd rip my head off.

"Okay fine" I said,getting up and walking towards the bathroom. I needed a warm shower and some private time to think about the night. I grabbed a soft blue towel from underneath the sink and started up the shower. I quickly stripped and got in the shower,letting the warm water run over me. I grabbed the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo and gently masaged it through my hair. after conditioning and washing myself,I turned off the shower and got out. stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in my towel,I walked to my dresser and pulled out the necessary undergarments,a large shirt,and a pair of sweatpants. I felt laice's eyes glaring at me the moment I pulled out the sweatpants.

"Bella,really,you should wear something a little nicer to bed" she said,looking at my seatpants as if they were a piece of smelly garbage someone shoved in her face.

"Alice,i'm only going to bed,I don't think I need to look like a model" I said,stepping back into the bathroom and changing. I grabbed my hairbrush and ran it through my dark brown hair and flopped myself on my bed. "I think i'm gonna go to bed early tonight guys. See you tomorrow morning" I said,switching off the lamp next to my bed and drifitng off to sleep. That night,was the very first night that Edward Cullen appeared in my dreams.

The next morning

The next morning,I woke up to bright Seatlle sunlight pouring in through the window and my alarm clock buzzing annoyingly in my ear. "Mmmmmm,5 more minutes" I said,throwing my pillow at the alarm clock. It fell off the nightstand and hit the floor with a loud thud. I rolled my eyes and got up,picking it up off the floor and sitting it back on the nightstand. My body was stiff from the nights sleep and I stretched as I walked to my dresser. As I was about to open the drawer,an outfit on the bed caught my eye. It was a white,tango-style skirt with a black tanktop. a pair of turqouise flats and a chunky bead necklace the same color of the shoes. A note lay attached to the top.

_Bella,_

_I picked out this outfit for you for today. It just something simple but it'll look amazing. As for make-up,just some light blush,a little foundation,and some mascara should do the trick. _

_-Alice_

I rolled my eyes and picked up the outfit from the bed,slowly walking back to the bathroom. Rosalie was still fast asleep in her bed and I threw a pillow at her head as I walked by. "Rose,get up,time for classes" I said,as she put herself in a sitting position.

"Its to...damn early" she mumbled under her breath as she dragged herself out of bed. "Where's alice?"

"I don't know," I said," Maybe she went down for breakfast with Jasper and the guys"

"Probably" rosalie answered,going to take a shower. I shrugged and quickly changed in the room. I pulled my small make-up bag out from underneath my bed and applied the make-up alice had told me to. I grabbed my oversized purse that I used as a backpack and quickly looked in the mirror before going to leave. Alice had been right,I did look pretty fantastic. I felt my self-esteem rise a little before looking away. "I'm leaving Rose!" I shouted and then walked out the door. I was putting my key in the lock when my cellphone started ringing.

My ringtone,Outside by Taylor Swift,started going off loudly. I searched through my backpack and finally found my phone. the caller ID read Edward and I answered it immediatley.

"Hello" I said pleasently into the phone.

"Hey Bella,would you like to join me for Breakfast?" Edward asked,his velvety voice sending shivers down my back.

"Uuumm,i'm kind of running late,can we have lunch instead?" I said,a little dissapointed at my busy schedule. I would kick myself for it later.

"Sure,i'll swing by your dorm and pick you up around 1. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

"It's perfect. See you then" I said into the phone enthusiastically.

"Alright,bye Bella" Edward said, and then the call was over. I was dissapointed I couldn't talk to him more but I knew I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I threw my phone in my bag and walked out the door.

I arrived at my first class of the day,but I was late. Professor Turner gave me a mean look and gestured me towards my seat in the 5th row. I was listening to his lecture and writing notes when a piece of folded paper hit me in the head. "what the?" I whispered. I reached for the paper and unfolded it. written on it was a note in unfamiliar handwriting.

_Look to your right_

I turned my head and found a pair of familiar green eye's staring back at me. Edward's perfect face stared at me from across the room. He had on that crooked grin that I couldn't help but love. "Hi" I mouthed to him,giving a small twiddle of my fingers and a smile.

"Hey" He mouthed back,his smile plastered on his face. "Still on for lunch?"

"Definitley" I mouthed to him.

"Ms. Swan, can you tell me the answer to the question?" Mr. Turner's voice snapped me out of edward and I's silent conversation.

"Umm,no. Sorry Professor" I said,hanging my head,but glancing at Edward through my hair.

"And I guess that means you can't answer the question either " Professor Turner said,turning to glare at edward.

"No sir. I also apoligze for my rude behavior" edward said skillfully.

"Very well,but I expect better out of both of you" Profesor Turner said,turning back to the rest of the class and starting his lecture all over again. for the next hour and a half, Edward and I glanced at eachother and shared a few smiles. When class finally ended, we met out in the courtyard.

"I didn't know you had Turner. I was surpirsed to see you walk in the door" Edward said,sitting down at a picnic table underneath a large oak tree. Busy students rushed past,books,bags,and laptops in hand. I sat down across the table from Edward and tried to form coherent words.

" I didn't know you had Turner either. Sorry I didn't see you when I first walked in,I was in a hurry" I said, a bit out of breath. Edward had that effect on me.

"Think nothing of it. I probably would've done the same thing" he answered, running a hand through his hair. "So, Ms. Swan, where would you like me to take you to lunch?"

"Oh,I don't really mind where we go,as long as they have food. I'm starved" I said.

"Well,then,we'll have to fix that. shall we go?" He asked,offering me his hand.

"We shall" I said,taking his hand in mine.

**(A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that its been forever since i;ve updated. I owe you guys like a million chapters. This one's not that great,pretty much a filler. I promise i'll update sooner from now on,or i'll try at least. Things have been hectic. I've got so much to do. I got a D on m last report card so i was grounded for a while too. Well, again,I apologize greatly,and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **

**Review like crazy!**

**-savannah)**


End file.
